Talk:Epsilon Program (3D Universe)
Hey everyone, please if you post any more info about Epsilon do it in the related parts e.g. Web-site or create a new one e.g. Rumours. Try to stick to more formal and correct language too. I know, there are tons of info to be added, I just don't have time. :Please keep articles on this wiki factual. You aren't writing a story or review or comment article, but an encyclopaedia. If you wish to write further comments, opinion or non-factual content, then that's great, but please do so within your own user space. For example, create a page at User:Lioshenka/Epsilon, and you can write as much as you like there. Don't forget to sign your talk page comments with ~~~~. Thanks - Gboyers (?) 21:54, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, thanks for comments ;) I added some of my point back, but with links this time. I tried to stick to the formal style, wich particular moments didn't you like??? I've looked through the history and did not see much that has been changed!Lioshenka 22:25, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :That's fine, just try to stick to facts. Sentences should be short and snappy, and totally neutral, rather than "Finally we would like to add that...". This isn't us telling people something, this isn't a news story or book - this wiki is just a store of information, so that people can look stuff up, find things out, and read into subjects. Imagine a dictionary saying: "There is a word called Fast which sort of means moving quickly, but did you know that it also could mean not eating" which would be silly. Hope that helps you figure it out, if not then just read the rest of this site - Gboyers (?) 22:40, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Aha, thanks, I will try to keep that in mind next time... it's hard, when you don't spend much time writing articles ;) Lioshenka 19:11, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Worshiping Kifflom? Correct me if I'm wrong here, but I'm pretty sure kifflom is a greeting. At least, that's what I've read elsewhere, and Epsilon members often start speaking with it... C-d-rom 14:10, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :As far as I know, it is both the greeting/goodbye and a name of the person, I think he is mentioned on the main web-site Lioshenka 16:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Pointless info Should some completely unrelated and pointless info be deleted, like the "Red County truck depot", "yellow entrance triangle", and the "Rumours" section? They don't relate to anything about the Epsilon Program, they're either completely made up or baseless. I know that they're popular among the forums but does the wiki need this?--spaceeinstein 19:40, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :I would say the yellow entrance can stay, because there were rumours about it back in 2005, so I guess it is pretty important. But you're right about Red Truck terminal! Lioshenka 23:15, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Puertas Amarillas Valley Hey, there is a vid in YouTube about the interiors of these doors entraces in Cluckin' Bell: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cSRcUw5ZGI ::Hey-hey, thanks, I added it to the Epsilon Program article.Lioshenka 14:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Sherman Dam? I see no picture of the Sherman Dam in the GTA SA instruction book. And even then the definition of a pass is a gap, not a bridge.--Thescarydude 13:39, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, firstly look again it is there after LV section I think. And secondly familiarise yourself with the definition of the word "pass" http://www.thefreedictionary.com/Pass CheersLioshenka 22:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I found it. I also checked out the console manuals, I noticed they're different (you can see them here). There are a few pictures at dawn. And about the pass thing, I see nothing about a bridge you go across on that page but I guess a bridge can be used to go across a pass.--Thescarydude 14:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) youse are all idiots "pass" dosen't just mean gap and anyway all epsilon is is just some crap som npc's talk about iv'e tried everything an looked every wher theres nothing.Comflip 12:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Cincinnati Sucks If you look at the testimonial page on the website, you notice all the locations are places made up by Rockstar, all except for the guy from Ohio. This might be part of the long-running, multimedia joke saying Cincinnati sucks.Jjfeu662 (talk) 17:07, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Epsilon Program in GTA V? The Epsilon Program website has been updated, with (I think, since I really was never on the site before :P ) some new pages and an official Twitter: https://twitter.com/EpsilonismToday Could this mean the return of Epsilon in GTA V? Or am I over-thinking / missing something here? (Henriquedematos (talk) 19:14, August 3, 2012 (UTC)) Dividing between 3D and HD universe? This is completley unecessary. Even in separate universes, they are exactly the same cult, and if you needed to divide everything between 3D universe and HD universe then are you going to make this same division in vehicles, restaurants, trademarks, etc? Because I think there shouldn't be two separate pages for the exact same thing just because it appears in 3D and HD. (Henriquedematos (talk) 13:51, April 25, 2013 (UTC)) ::In the HD Universe thay have new beliefs, new "enlightment centers", new characters, so I consider it neccesarily.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''